


Unspoken Connection

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Unspoken ConnectionAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 699Fic prompt - Harry finds a photo of his parents together at a beautiful, scenic location. He wants to recreate the photo. One problem: he doesn't have a significant other.Word Count: 698 wordsSummary: Harry and Draco have always had an unspoken connection, even when they haven't seen each other for years.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Unspoken Connection

Harry pushed several things aside in the drawer. He was looking for the old Sneakoscope that Ron had given him years ago as he thought it would make a nice present for Teddy. Instead, his eyes fell on the old photo album that Hagrid had given him in his first year. 

Smiling, he picked the album up and moved to sit on the sofa. He deserved a little break, he thought. Flipping slowly through the worn pages, he smiled at the sight of his parents smiling and waving. 

Turning the page again, he stopped as his gaze fell on the picture of his parents in front of a very picturesque background. It looked beautiful, Harry thought, but he didn’t know where it was. Frowning slightly, he found himself wishing that he could take a picture there. He only had two problems - not knowing where it is, and not having anyone to take a picture with. 

Sighing, he closed the photo album and placed it on the sofa beside him. He then jumped out of his skin at a loud shrieking noise as the Sneakoscope made itself known. Throwing himself back across the room to the drawer, Harry grabbed at the thick pair of socks that were wailing. He wondered if he could put some kind of charm on the Sneakoscope to make it quieter before he gave it to Teddy.

***

Arriving at Andromeda’s house later that afternoon, Harry plastered a smile on his face as he knocked on the door. A smile that faltered immediately as the door was answered and the person behind it was not Andromeda.

“M-malfoy?” Harry stuttered. “What are you doing here?” 

“Teddy is my cousin,” Draco replied, shrugging. “I came to see him.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, flushing slightly. “Oh yeah. Sorry.” 

Draco shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter. Are you coming in?” 

Harry nodded mutely, following Draco inside as the blonde man turned and walked away. He hadn’t seen the other man for a few years, but he didn’t think that more frequent meetings would have done anything to stop his stomach from flipping the way it did. Time had definitely been kind to Draco Malfoy, he thought. 

“Harry!” Teddy’s excited shout echoed down the hall as the small boy flung himself upon Harry, who chuckled and caught him with practised ease. 

“I missed you,” Teddy pouted. 

“I missed you too,” Harry assured him. “I’ve brought you a present though.” 

Draco snorted softly across the room, making Harry glance at him in annoyance. 

“Wherewherewhere?” Teddy asked excitedly, bouncing in Harry’s arms. Harry lowered him to the floor so that he could fish the present out of his pocket. 

“Here you go,” he said, handing the Sneakoscope to Teddy. “It’s a Sneakoscope.” 

“Wow!” Teddy exclaimed, turning the object over in his hands. 

“Really, Potter? A Sneakoscope? What use will a five year old have for one of those?” Draco asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Well. You never know,” Harry said defensively. “I don’t need it anymore, and I thought Teddy would like it.”

Draco snorted again. 

“Where’s Andromeda anyway?” Harry asked, looking around as he realised he hadn’t seen Teddy’s grandmother yet. 

“She had some errands to run,” Draco said. “Hence why I am here, answering her door.” 

“Oh. I was hoping she might be able to help me figure out where this place is,” Harry sighed, pulling his photo album out of his pocket. “It looks sort of familiar, but not really.” 

“Which place?” Draco asked curiously, moving across the room to Harry’s side. 

“This one,” Harry answered, opening the album to the picture of his parents he’d looked at earlier. 

Draco looked at it thoughtfully. “I know where that is,” he said. “It’s up on Exmoor.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, looking at Draco who nodded. Harry smiled. “One day, I’m going to take a picture there just like this one. If I can find someone to take there.” 

“You’ll find someone,” Draco said softly. “Maybe sooner than you think.” 

Harry became acutely aware of how close they were to each other. "Maybe you're right," he said softly, raising his gaze to meet Draco's. They'd always had an unspoken connection after all.


End file.
